


Loving Emma Swan

by Remese



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remese/pseuds/Remese
Summary: Emma is the daughter of King David and Queen Mary Margaret.  Emma is already seventeen but her whole life has been controlled by her parents. After they discovered her hidden relationship with her childhood friend Lily Page,  they sent her to the most strict boarding school in the kingdom. The school's principal, Mr. Gold, an old friend of the royal couple assured them Emma's going to get the proper education and tutoring to one day become a Queen of their country.  Emma on the other hand only wishes for support and freedom rather then the draining royal life she was born for.-Story takes place in modern age
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Loving Emma Swan

Emma was ready to jump out of the car and live alone in the depths of the dark forest in a wooden cottage as her driver was getting closer and closer to her new school. She didn't understand her parent's decision, and the point in changing schools a few months before graduating high school. A new school won't make her straight, a new preceptor won't make her wanting to marry a prince, or a middle aged politician from another country at age 18.

_"Emma what did you think? Snow's harsh voice echoed through her ears. "I'm not accepting this. This is not healthy. This is against everything we've taught you."_

_"Mom please, I love her." She cried out loudly sobbing._

_"No you don't." She screamed at her daughter. "No you don't Emma, you are young and confused."_

_"Dad please!" Emma plead to her father, cutting off her mother. "Please understand me, please." Her words turned into a whisper and her voice broke._

_"Emma I can't accept this, I am sorry." His words came crushing down on Emma._

_"You knew I was gay. You new I was gay since I was 13." She said to him. "I told you Dad, years ago!"_

_"She did?" Snow's shocked eyes met David's._

_"I thought it was just a silly phase Snow." He hurried to clear himself. "But Emma you are old enough now to understand that our world doesn't work like that. Princesses don't marry Princesses, that's not by the book." He explained._

_"What book Dad? What book?" Emma screamed painfully._

_"You know that our kingdom holds into it's traditions. You won't be dating a woman under my watch and that's the last word." Snow cuts the conversation short. "I will call Mr. Gold tomorrow, you will be attending his boarding school for the rest of the year. You might study a little respect and find your right mind there." Snow continued._

"Are you doing good back in there Princess Emma?" The driver asked, snapping the blonde out of her wave of thoughts.

"Yes, will we be there shortly Sir?" Emma asked.

"Another few minutes Princess Emma. Do you need anything? Water perhaps?" He asked.

"Yes please." Emma answered politely, reaching for a bottle of water.

A few minutes passed and Emma spotted a huge baroque building on the top of a hill not far from where the forest ended. The dark forest cuddled the empty green hill from all around. Emma could spot a lake near to the forest and she soon acknowledged the high fence that bordered the land.

"Is that....?" Emma's words were cut by her own surprise.

"Yes it is the school Princess." The driver answered peeking into the back mirror knowingly.

"I somehow imagined it... darker. You know?"

"Do you feel relieved Princess?" He asked.

"Not at all." Emma gasped.

"Everything will turn out good Princess. Trust the old man." The driver offered a kind smile.

Emma skipped the whole protocol and jumped out of the black limousine slapping the door harshly, and took a closer look at the school.

"Welcome Princess Emma." A voice called from behind her. Where did this man even come from?

"Just. Emma." She offers. "You are Mr. Gold if I am not wrong." She said firmly, studying the middle aged man.

"I am indeed. Emma. Welcome to Misthaven also known as the Enchanted Forest." He said with a faked smile.

Emma nod her head waiting what's to come. Gold looked over Emma's shoulder, studying the old man as he grabbed Emma's bags.

"Please take the baggage to the forth floor." He said to the driver and Emma jumped in action to help the old man.

"No need Sir, I've got this all."

"Prin...."

"Please, I've got all this." Emma assured him kindly, and took all her suitcases.

Mr. Gold gave a nod to the old man who looked at both him and Emma for reassurance to leave, and got back into the car. Emma waved goodbye to driver and picked up her backpack.

"Come with me Emma, I will introduce you to your teacher and overnight supervisor." He instructed leading the way into the humongous building.

"Ah, Miss Mills!" He called after a petite brunette who was walking through the main hall. She turned around quickly to meet Emma's curious gaze.

"Yes Mr. Gold?" She asked, walking up to them with a shy smile. He hair was short, reaching just under her shoulder. She was wearing a black blazer and a pencil skirt. Simple, but elegant. Emma thought.

"I'd like to introduce Princess Emma, King David and Queen Mary Margaret's daughter." He somehow managed to say that louder then necessary, so most of the students at the hall stopped for a second inspecting the newcomer.

"Well I was expecting someone a little more classy for a Princess." Emma heard a girl whisper to another a little too loudly. Miss Mills shot them a stern look as she passed them.

"Nice to meet you Princess Emma." She smiled at young blonde who seemed a little more lost then new students in general.

"Emma." The blonde cut her off. "Please just call me Emma." She added.

"Emma. We were happy to learn you will join our school for the rest of the year." She said politely. "Please come with me, I will show you the dorms so you could leave your baggage there, and we can go for a tour." She offered a helping hand by taking one of the suitcases without a question.

"Thank you." Emma said quietly following the woman.

Emma walked past by the girls who whispered about her, looking fearlessly into their eyes as she passed by. She was not scared of judgement at this point.

"The cafeteria, the offices and the swimming pool are on the first floor. Gym and library on the second, dormitories are on the third and forth. Classrooms are in the other wing of the building, I will get you settled with your map and schedule." The brunette in her thirties explained as she walked through the main hall.

"Got it." Emma said, struggling with following the woman.

"You will share a room with another student from forth year, unfortunately we couldn't arrange for you to have your own room, but I can assure you, this room is quite spacious and you roommate is an excellent student, I am sure you two will be friends shortly." Regina assured.

"I didn't request to be alone." Emma answered flatly, and the brunette gave here a soft smile as she stopped in front of an elevator.

"Students can't usually use the elevators, but we will make an exception just this once because of the suitcases." She smiled brightly at the young blonde.

"Yeah. I didn't get to choose what to take, my mother's maid packed all my stuff. If it was up to me I'd came here with a backpack." Emma babbled, and laughed awkwardly.

Regina nod understandingly flashing a soft smile towards the shy blonde again.

"Knowing your roommate, she has to be in the library right now, she is much of a bookworm. You have to know, we have units here." She continues explaining while moving towards a closed glass door. "4 plus one rooms is one unit, separated from the rest and each unit has an overnight supervisor. This is my room." She says pointing at the first door on the corridor they just arrived to. "If you need anything, or have any problem, my door is opened 24/7." She said with a smile. "These are the bathrooms." She pointed at the door across her door. "Now your room is by the end of the hall on the right." She pointed forward, as she kept walking towards the end of the hall.

She opened the door and let Emma go in first. It wasn't a big room, at least not what Emma calls a big room, but it was a beautifully renovated room painted white.

"This is your bed on the left." She said, leaving Emma's suitcase by the nightstand.

"Okay." Emma replied gulping down a nervous ball she felt in her throat for minutes now.

"Come on, I will show you the cafeteria and the classrooms." The brunette guided her out of the room softly. "You can pack out after we're done."

Emma stopped in front of the window by the end of the hallway to look outside.

"Are we allowed out?" She asked, searching for people in the sunny afternoon.

"Yes, yes of course. You are allowed to wonder around the hill, and even a little part of the forest, all within the gates of course. Although, we do have a curfew at 8.30 pm, so keep that in mind if you go outside." She explains.

"Are we allowed to leave the school?" Emma questions, lazily following the brunette.

"On the weekends we have trips to the nearest town, so students can shop for whatever they want, or meet up with people. You are, on the other hand are not allowed outside of the gates, except if the King and Queen decides to change that." Miss Mills said apologetically.

"Got it. Of course." Emma snorted.

"I'm sorry Emma. I am sure they are just trying to protect you." The brunette added.

"As if I was in danger." Emma laughed sorely.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can't leave the school as long as I have a single soul in my unit, so we are grounded together." The brunette said.

"Oh." Emma stopped. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"It's fine Emma. I don't wish to go to Storybrook anyways."

"Storybrook is the nearest town?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Have you been there?" The teacher questioned.

"Once or twice. Travelling through." Emma shrugged.

"It's just dusty little town." The older said, still leading the way down the stairs.

"It is just a dusty little town but that gives it's spark though."

"It's spark?" The brunettes eyebrows rose.

"I wish I was raised in a dusty little old town rather then the busy capital." Emma shrugged and Mis Mills nod along understandingly.

"Come, cafeteria is this way. If you want to take a little advice, change into your uniform for the dinner. It will take of some unwanted attention." She offered a smile.

"Yeah maybe a uniform will make me look classier." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Another advice Princess." This time the brunettes voice was almost teasing. "You ignore those little brats and make the most of your time here." She whispered in a low tone so no one would hear them. Emma found herself smiling like a child at this woman.

"Right. You are right."

"So, classrooms." Miss Mills snapped out of the little bubble that she just created, and turned around to walk to the opposite direction.

"Wow this is beautiful." Emma says, as they walked under a glass rooftop towards the other wing and the light lingered wildly around them.

"So our system is a little different to what you are used to. We have a classroom for each class. Of course, we have special rooms like the Musics room, and Art room, as well as Chemistry room and some other extra classrooms. But most of your classes will take place in your home classroom as you all have to take most of the classes. We do have lockers but they are located in your home classroom. Come this way." Miss Mills waved towards the middle as the hall.

"This is your home classroom." She pointed at the door. "There's currently a class going on." She explained why they won't go inside. " Also, I hope you are not superstitious because your locker's number is 13." She said, leading the way back towards the main hall.

"Wouldn't that makes sense?" Emma asked to herself rolling her eyes making the older chuckle softly once again.

"The classrooms are locked during the weekends, but you can always use the gym, swimming pool and library up until 8.30 pm, the curfew."

"Copy that." Emma said.

"Alright. Do you think you can find your way back to your room?" The brunette asked softly.

"I think so."

"Do you have any questions?" The brunette asked.

"What do you teach?" Emma asked curtly.

"Spanish and Italian." She answers. "I believe you have to take both."

"Yes, my parents think it's important for me to know more languages." Emma agreed.

"That would make sense for the Princess." Miss Mills agrees.

"Claro." Emma answered in Spanish which lightened Miss Mills's naturally dark eyes.

"Any other questions?"

"Do I have to stay in my room until dinner?" Emma asked.

"You are free for one last day." Miss Mills smiled at her. "Don't get lost Princess Emma." She teased again.

"Won't promise anything." Emma gasped letting out a small laugh.

"I hope I don't offend you by saying, I imagined you to be... different. Emma." The brunette said quietly.

"Oh, I know. You expected something.... more classy?" Emma joked, making the brunette bubble out a small laugh.

"Well if it makes a difference, I imagined this place something else too. Dark and cold and scary and so far, it's not that bad." Emma shrugged.

"I hope you will only have good memories about this place Princess Emma." The brunette smiled encouragingly. "See you at dinner." She added, before she turned around to leave. This woman is something else. Nothing compared to any of her previous teachers and professors Emma had.

It took a few minutes to figure out her way back to her room, but eventually she got there. She opened the door and she jumped in surprise when she found a brunette sitting on the bed behind the door.

"Oh hi." Emma said.

"Princess Emma! I didn't mean to scare you!" The small girl jumped up nervously. "My name is Belle French." She introduced herself, hesitantly reaching out to shake Emma's hand.

"Just Emma please." Emma smiled at the girl. "You don't have to apologize, I just thought everyone was at classes." Emma explained.

"Oh, well I have free period this time, I must have been at the library when you arrived." Belle explained. "Do you need help with packing out?" She inquired looking at Emma's suitcases.

"Nah, I will take care of it, thank you." Emma said lazily, hopping down on her bed.

She spotted a phone on Belle's bed which made her stomach turn.

"Are you allowed to have phones in here?" Emma asked.

Belle's shocked expression told her the answer.

"Of course, we aren't locked up in here." Belle laughed.

"Well some of us aren't." Another girl appeared at the door.

"Hey Ruby." Belle smiled.

"You must be Princess Emma." She said, turning to Emma.

"Emma. Please. Just Emma." The blonde corrected the tall brunette frustratedly. "What did you mean by that?" Emma asked. "Some of us aren't?"

"Well some of us aren't allowed out of the school and some of us aren't allowed to have phones. I presume, you and I are some of those. But some of us, like Belle and basically the rest of the school is free to have all the fun." She explained playfully.

"How do you know I'm not allowed out of the school?" Emma asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Miss Mills." Ruby said lazily, entering the room.

"Ah." Emma nod carelessly. "What did you do to piss your parents off so much?"

"Smoked weed? Getting naked in the woods with a guy after a party and being found by a police officer didn't exactly help my record either." Ruby winked.

"Why did your parents sent you here?" Belle asked shyly from Emma.

"I loved the wrong person." Emma said, just as Miss Mills appeared at the door.

"Ah you've met the girls." Miss Mills smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, I just forgot about the map and schedule I promised you earlier." She said, placing the papers on Emma's bed. "Everything alright?" She asked looking at Emma.

"Yes, thank you." Emma nod.

"You girls stop hiding in this musty old room and go take her for a walk outside." She instructed Ruby and Belle.

"Yeah we should go out to the lake. Get some vitamin D." Belle nodded smiling.

"Yeah whatever nerdy bird, let's go." Ruby slaps her friend's arm. "Come on Blondie." She rushed Emma to get up as well.

The walk outside was refreshing. The girls showed her around, although she haven't seen half of the land before they had to return for dinner.

"Thanks for being cool about the whole Princess thing Ruby. Honestly it feels refreshing that someone ignores the whole thing." Emma said quietly, walking beside Ruby, while Belle rushed forward.

"Are you kidding me? I can't imagine the shit you have to go through because of that." She laughed.

"Miss Mills was nice." Emma noted randomly. "Are the other teachers like her?"

"Miss Mills is a beast at class but a big softy with us, girls in the unit." Ruby laughed. "Just. Study for her classes and she stays cool. The rest of the teachers are... Old, grumpy, and annoying. We are lucky to have Mills, she's a breath of fresh air." Ruby shrugs. "Sometimes she let's us have movie nights after curfew. She has this projector she sets up and we sit down in a room with snacks and fizzy drinks together it's old-fashioned but it's fun." Ruby laughed.

"Even fizzy drinks sound good at this point." Emma laughed along with her.

"Welcome to fucking Misthaven baby." Ruby bumps her shoulder to Emma's smiling.


End file.
